Girls' Day
by awesomeninja09
Summary: Recipe: 1 tired Piper, 2 many stereotypes, 3 exasperated trainers, 2 days to learn everything, and the entire Aphrodite cabin. Add in a new rule about participating in everything and not wearing makeup. Stir well and enjoy! (This will NOT end well.)


**I know that it's been forever and I'm sorry for that, but life has been pretty stressful lately and I've barely had enough time to read, much less write. There have also been so many tests and even MORE tests are coming up in a couple weeks... so it'll be a while before I update anything again, probably. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All of this is Rick Riordan's except for the plot!**

* * *

Piper's throat hurt as she cleared it, standing as high as she could and trying to talk to her cabin. The walls were covered in posters of famous pop stars and more than a couple of the girls were fixing their makeup instead of listening. Piper cleared her throat again, this time a little louder, trying to get their attention.

Drew's smile in her mirror turned into a smirk as she looked up at Piper from the corner of her eye, seemingly saying 'this is what you deserve, Trash Queen'.

"Listen up," Piper commanded. It was quiet yet powerful, Charmspeak working to her advantage for once. Immediately, all eyes were on her. Drew's smirk fell faster than you can say "Aphrodite" (which is a really long name, so that shouldn't be all that surprising).

"So..." Piper started awkwardly. All of the information was ready in her mind, all she had to do was say it. _Come on, Piper! You're supposed to be the one that's good at talking... just say it!_

"There's a new rule for this cabin. I've, uh, talked to Chiron and Mr. D about this and they both think it's kind of necessary. Um, you might not like it much though." Piper's face flushed as her cabinmates stared at her in confusion.

"What's the rule?" Lacy asked, one of the only two there that was encouraging her instead of doing her hair or nails.

"The cabin is going to have this monthly thing where-" Piper started.

"Slow down. I have, like, no idea what you're saying right now." Cleo, one of the older girls, chided. _I was rushing? Oh... what a great leader_ I _am_ , Piper thought.

"The cabin is going to have this monthly thing where we participate in all the activities for-" She tried again.

"All that activities as in, _all the activities_ or as in "all the activities"?" Rashell, another older girl, asked. _What does that even mean?_

"All the activities." Piper said blandly. "As in rock climbing, sword fighting, Capture the Flag..."

Just like the Charmspeaker was expecting, the entire cabin went from not making a sound to making every sound in the world.

"I don't want to do Capture the Flag!"

"Sword fighting? I don't even know how to hold a sword!"

"Can't we just stay here and give makeovers instead?"

"Why are you so stupid, Piper? I don't want to do this!"

That last comment came from Drew, naturally. Everyone shut up at her brutal comment, awaiting the reaction of Piper, one of Aphrodite's strongest daughters ever.

"It's not stupid." Piper said, obviously wording her response carefully. "It's just that I'm tired of all of these stereotypes that have been put on our cabin. 'Aphrodite kids are dumb', 'Aphrodite kids don't know the difference between a sword and a rock', 'Aphrodite's kids only care about their reflections'. Our cabin is nothing if we let these stereotypes continue and I don't want to be nothing."

Most people were starting to look baffled, probably weighing the pros and cons between going with this rule and not going with it.

"I... fine." Cleo sighed, looking around. "But how long will this continue for?"

"Until the stereotypes are forgotten." Piper responded casually, a determined look in her eyes. She pushed a strand of self-cut hair out of her face and fixed her feather. "So unless you want to do this forever, get your act together. Oh, and no makeup during these weeks. At all."

"NO!" The cabin exploded.

"Face it! It's what you need! You're all beautiful enough without it." Piper was exasperated. Drew was furious.

"You _are_ more stupid than I thought. I didn't even think that was possible." She laughed, facing the rest of the cabin and trying to get them to laugh with her. No one did.

"Shut it, Drew..." Lacy snapped. "When does it start?" She turned to Piper, sweet again and seeming like she hadn't lost her temper for a couple seconds.

"Right now. Get ready, girls and guys. We have two days to learn how to play Capture the Flag!" Piper grinned, watching everyone reluctantly stand up and file out of the cabin.

 _We can do this._

* * *

 _We can't do this._

"No, no, no! You're holding that wrong!" Piper groaned as she moved on to correct yet _another_ camper's form. Was it even possible to be this bad at sword fighting?"

"Here, give me a second." Piper rushed to the edge of the arena and looked outside, hoping to find someone helpful. Thankfully for Piper, Jason and Percy were playing basketball just a little bit away. "JASON! PERCY!" Piper yelled, using her Charmspeak to get them to come over. "COME HERE!"

They bolted towards her faster than Zeus's lightning bolt and immediately asked "Are we in trouble again?"

Piper laughed, remembering the last time that they'd gotten in trouble (for cursing the Aphrodite cabin's makeup to make anyone who used it to look worse, actually). "Nope. I just need your help." Piper pulled on Jason's sleeve and Percy followed, wondering what the daughter of Aphrodite needed help with.

"What do you need- oh gods." Percy's eyes widened as he saw the Aphrodite campers trying (and failing) to hold a sword and fight.

"You think you can help?" Piper asked. Jason took one glance at her and immediately wished he hadn't- Piper had obviously been practicing her puppy dog eyes with Percy, who was the best at them.

"Sure we can." Jason answered before even realizing he had said anything.

"We- we can?" Percy gulped, watching the Campers attack a dummy. He winced at their technique and wrinkled his nose when they _missed._ Seriously, how do you miss a dummy? It's not even moving.

"Yes, Percy. We can." They shared a "bro-moment" where they communicated without saying anything until Percy finally nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll try to help."

Piper's face lit up like the sun as she guided them to the front of the arena and asked Percy to whistle, since Piper herself couldn't.

Percy whistled that New York whistle that he loves so much and everyone looked up at him, Jason, and Piper.

"Well," Percy stated, looking over at Piper for a few seconds. "It looks like Jason and I are teaching you how to sword fight."

* * *

 **What'd you think? I've had this idea for SUCH a long time and I'm finally getting it written (er... typed).**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in forever and I promise that I'll try to update more. Everything's just been so hectic and I've been so busy doing homework and sports that there's almost no time for anything else. There are other things too, but that would take some explaining to do.**

 **I'm going to update regardless of the amount of reviews that I get, but reviews will definitely help me update faster!**

 **I wasn't planning on turning this into a multi-chapter fic, but it just happened. If you have any other story ideas that you want me to write, please tell me! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


End file.
